Диметилтриптамин
Диметилтриптамин (DMT) или N,N-диметилтриптамин психоактивное вещество из класса триптаминов. По химической структуре DMT схож с веществом серотонин — одним из важных нейромедиаторов головного мозга млекопитающих. DMT также вырабатывается в небольших количества человеческим организмом в процессе нормального метаболизмаBarker SA, Monti JA and Christian ST (1981). N,N-Dimethyltryptamine: An endogenous hallucinogen. In International Review of Neurobiology, vol 22, pp. 83-110; Academic Press, Inc.. Чистый DMT представляет собой кристаллических порошок, либо прозрачный на вид, либо имеющий оттенок от белого до желто-красноватого цвета. Впервые DMT был синтезирован в 1931 году. DMT встречается в природе во многих растениях, часто в комбинации с химически схожими веществами 5-MeO-DMT и буфотенин (5-OH-DMT)Anadenanthera: Visionary Plant Of Ancient South America By Constantino Manuel Torres, David B. Repke, 2006, ISBN 0-7890-2642-2. Травы, содержащие DMT часто используются в своих практиках шаманами Южной Америки. Напиток айяуаска как правило содержит DMT в качестве одного из основных действующих компонентов. Некоторые из растений, содержащие DMTAnadenanthera: Visionary Plant Of Ancient South America By Constantino Manuel Torres, David B. Repke, 2006, ISBN 0-7890-2642-2: * Mimosa hostilis * Diplopterys cabrerana (Чалипонка) * Psychotria viridis (Чакруна) * Virola * Anadenanthera peregrina (Йопо) * Anadenanthera colubrina При пероральном приеме DMT как правило не активен, так как он быстро метаболизируется организмом. Для получения психоактивного эффекта при пероральном приеме DMT должен быть скомбинирован вместе с одним из ингибиторов моноаминоксидазы, например гармалином. Другие способы администрирования DMT включают вдыхание с дымом (курение) или ввод иньекционно, что вызывает очень сильный, быстро наступающий эффект, длящийся непродолжительное время (как правило менее получаса). Галлюциногенные свойства Впервые психотропные свойства DMT были изучены в середине 50-х годов венгерским доктором Стивен Зара (Stephen Szára). Испытывая интерес к психоактивным веществам, доктор Зара заказал в компании Сандоз вещество LSD. Недавно открытое на тот момент, LSD вызывало большой интерес у ученых. Однако Сандоз отказала в поставке по причине опасения, что LSD попадёт в руки коммунистического режима, что могло бы иметь нежелательные последствия. Из-за невозможности получить LSD доктор Зара обратил свое внимание на химически менее сложное DMT, предположив его психоактивные свойства ввиду схожести с серотонином . DMT — это очень сильное психоактивное вещество, способное вызывать интенсивные энтеогенные переживания с мощными визуальными и слуховыми галлюцинациями, восприятие иного хода времени и способность испытывать переживания в отличных от привычной реальностях. Испытавшие DMT-трип люди часто говорят что эти переживания настолько отличаются от чего-либо известного человеку, что их практически невозможно описать или выразить в словесной или иной форме. Некоторые пользователи сообщают об чрезвычайно интенсивных визуальных и сенсорных переживаниях эротического плана, при употреблении DMT в ритуальном сексуальном контексте . Профессор Alan Watts так описывал эффект DMT: «Заряди всю Вселенную в ствол пушки. Нацелься в мозг. Стреляй!» ( ). В исследованиях, проведенных в 1990—1995 годах психиатром Риком Страссманом в университете Нью Меxико выяснилось что многие из участвующих добровольцев испытывали переживания внеземной жизни среди существ, которые характеризовались как «эльфы», «инопланетяне», «гиды» и «помощники» (discusses DMT and implications for our understanding of reality). При этом в визуальном плане некоторые из этих существ напоминали клоунов, рептилий, богомолов, пчел, пауков, кактусы, гномов и фигуры, сделанные из палок. По крайней мере один из участников исследований сообщил о сексуальном контакте с одим из таких существ, в то время как другие часто сообщали об эротических переживаниях. В целом, все участники исследований сообщали что эти существа являются жителями параллельной, независимой реальности, дорогу в которую открывает прием DMT . Побочные эффекты При испарении DMT, производимый им дым часто вызывает неприятные ощущения в легких. Согласно исследованиям Рика Страссмана — «Диметилтриптамин, в некоторой зависимости от дозы, вызывает увеличение артериального давления, частоты сердцебиения, диаметра зрачков, температуры прямой кишки, в дополнение к увеличению в крови концентрации бета-эндорфинов, кортикотропина, кортизола и пролактина. Уровень гормонов роста также увеличивался при любых дозах DMT, а вот на уровень мелатонина не оказывалось никакого влияния» . Химическая классификация DMT является производным триптамином, молекула которого включает две дополнительные метиловые группы в позиции атома азота у аминовой группы. Впервые DMT был выделен из корня Мимозы (en:Mimosa hostilis) в 1946 году бразильским этноботаником и химиком Гонсалвесом деЛима, который дал этому веществу имя «Нигерин» (Nigerine). Первый химический синтез DMT был осуществлен английским химиком Ричардом Мански (en:Richard Manske) в 1931 годуJeremy Bigwood and Jonathan Ott (1977): «DMT», Head Magazine http://jeremybigwood.net/JBsPUBS/DMT/index.htm. Типичный путь получения DMT это синтез Speeter-Anthony, где реагентами являются индол, хлорид щавелевой кислоты, диметиламин и алюмогидрид лития. Обычно DMT используют в виде основания, хотя более стабильным видом являются соли DMT, например соль фумаровой кислоты. При этом соли DMT растворимы в воде, а его основание — нет. DMT в растворе быстро разлагается при воздействии кислорода, света и тепла, поэтому должен хранится в закрытом контейнере, в темноте, в холодильнике. Чистое вещество может кристаллизоваться в виде небольших белых кристаллов, имеющих форму иголок. Предположения В ряде спекулятивных теорий, предложенных разными исследователями, делается предположение что эндогенный DMT, производимый человеческим мозгом в определенных психологических и нейрологических состояниях, используется организмом для индуцирования визуальных эффектов в процессе естественных сновидений, переживаний клинической смерти и преагональных состояний мозга, а также других переживаний мистического толка. Биохимический механизм этого явления был предложен исследователем en:JC Callaway в работе 1988 года, где делалось предположение что DMT может быть связан с феноменом сновидений, и другими естественными состояними мозга, где механизмом является повышение уровня эндогенного DMT в головном мозге человека . В исследованиях Рика Страссмана в 1990-х годах было высказано еще более смелое предположение — что мозг человека производит выброс большого количества DMT из эпифиза в момент, предшествующий смерти или при переживании околосмертного состояния. Этим объясняются интенсивные визуальные эффекты, сообщаемые пережившими клиническую смерть или околосмертное состояние людьми. В 1950-х годах была популярна теория что эндоргенная выработка психоактивных агентов объясняет симптоматику испытывающих галлюцинации пациентов с некоторыми психическими заболеваниями («Гипотеза переметилирования» — англ. en:transmethylation hypothesis).Osmund H and Smythies JR (1952). Schizophrenia: A new approach. Journal of Mental Science 98:309-315.. В частности таким образом пытались найти объяснение шизофрении (см. также адренохромная гипотеза патогенеза шизофрении). Однако данная теория не могла объяснить присутствие эндогенного DMT в нормальных здоровых людях, а также лабораторных мышей и других животных. В свете этого предположение о функции эндогенного DMT в качестве агента, вызывающего визуальные эффекты естественных сновидений выглядит более основательным. Однако точное доказательство этого предположения невозможно по этическим соображениям — биологические образцы для исследования должны быть получены из живого мозга человека. Теренс МакКенна, автор ряда книг, где упоминается тема DMT, описывал свой опыт употребления, в котором произошла встреча с существами, названными им «Само-Трансформирующиеся Машины-Эльфы» (англ. Self-Transforming Machine Elves). МакКенна приписывает DMT роль инструмента, который может быть использован для связи с существами из других миров. Подобные отчеты также дают другие пользователи, испытавшие DMT-трипы. Также часто сообщается о встречах с разумными существами, которые пытаются выяснить информацию о нашей реальности. DMT: Молекула Духа ( ) — одна из самых известных книг о DMT написаная Риком Страссманом, ученым-исследователем в области медициныRick Strassman, DMT: The Spirit Molecule: A Doctor’s Revolutionary Research into the Biology of Near-Death and Mystical Experiences, 320 pages, Park Street Press, 2001, ISBN 0-89281-927-8. Страссман выдвигает предположение что эпифиз вырабатывает DMT в естественном процессе, ввиду того что все необходимые компоненты для этого процесса обнаруживаются именно там. Однако никто еще не пытался обнаружить DMT в эпифизе напрямую. Закон В большинстве стран DMT классифицируется законом как наркотик и находится под запретом. В России DMT помещен в Список I, самую строгую категорию веществ. В США, несмотря на то что DMT также относится к самой строгой категории Schedule I, известен судебный прецедент который разрешил бразильской церкви «União do Vegetal» использовать напиток айяуаску в ряде традиционных религиозных церемоний, и импортировать компоненты для ее приготовленияen:Gonzales v. O Centro Espirita Beneficente Uniao do Vegetal. В Канаде DMT помещен в категорию III (Schedule III). Во Франции DMT классифицируется как stupéfiant. В Бразилии существует несколько религиозных организаций, которые открыто используют напиток айяуаска в шаманическом контексте, часто с использованием элементов христианской концепции. DMT не обнаруживается обычными тестами на содержание наркотических веществ в крови и следов их использования . См. также * Айяуаска * 5-MeO-DMT * LSD * Псилоцибин * Психоактивные вещества * Психоделические растения * Психоделики * Психонавт Ссылки Внешние ссылки * Синтез DMT из TiHKAL : перевод синтетической части * Erowid DMT Vault - DMT на сайте Erowid.org * TiHKAL - DMT * Обзор журнальных статей о DMT * http://releasethereality.com * DMT-Nexus - самый большой форум интернета, посвященный DMT * Информация об айяхуаске Категория:Триптамины Категория:Психоделики Категория:Препараты, оборот которых запрещён в РФ (Список I) de:Dimethyltryptamin en:Dimethyltryptamine es:Dimetiltriptamina et:Dimetüültrüptamiin fi:Dimetyylitryptamiini fr:Diméthyltryptamine he:דימתילטריפטאמין hr:Dimetiltriptamin it:Dimetiltriptamina ja:ジメチルトリプタミン lt:DMT nl:Dimethyltryptamine no:Dimetyltryptamin pl:Dimetylotryptamina pt:DMT (substância) ro:DMT sv:DMT